


罗马皇帝受难记

by Pornography



Category: Ancient Rome: The Rise and Fall of an Empire (TV 2006)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pornography/pseuds/Pornography
Summary: “如果我不是神，为什么从来没有人来惩罚我？”尼禄祈求了惩罚，于是他得到了他想要的。





	罗马皇帝受难记

“像神一样统治罗马——我就是罗马的神。”

“如果我不是神，为什么从来没有人来惩罚我？”

总是注意你说的话，因为你绝不会知道到底有没有人在听，尼禄当然没有想过这点。

罗马大火烧了六天六夜，尼禄规划的新罗马在废墟上冉冉升起，只可惜他们的钱根本不足以维持如此大规模的开销——尤其是尼禄的那具全青铜打造的雕塑。于是尼禄派人洗劫了他们的神庙，杀光了所有试图反抗的人。旧时留存的财富被送入罗马皇帝的宫殿，尼禄遣散了所有人，清点着他的收获。

这些财富是罗马的冠冕，是罗马从古至今的荣耀与伟大，而此刻这冠冕、这伟大的荣耀都在尼禄手中。

“我是罗马的神。”尼禄缓缓重复，用这句话洗刷他心中的一丝愧疚与不安，他在做一件伟大的事，他可以确认，这件事完成之后他会成为罗马当之无愧的神，而现在——现在只是在预支他完成伟绩之后的财富而已。

“罗马的神？恕我直言，你看起来可不像一个神明。”一个声音从他身后响起，尼禄几乎蹦了起来，这里不该有人，而且这个声音太过陌生，他确信自己绝没有听过。

“提格里努——唔唔唔……”

闯入者捂住了他的嘴，将呼唤侍卫长的声音堵了回去，这使他的真面目展现在了尼禄眼前。这是一个相貌英俊的男人，黑发蓝眼，他凑近时眼中的光比桌上的宝石还要明亮。

“嘘，亲爱的皇帝，不要这么大声惊扰了这个美好的夜晚。”男人笑着说出威胁的话，他们凑得太近了，尼禄能闻到对方身上传来的好闻气味，他说不上来是什么，但这莫名的让他安静了下来。

“好孩子。”男人松开手，这句几乎贴在他耳边说出的话让尼禄的耳朵开始发烧，这个人是怎么用气声发出这么好听的声音来的？或许他该向对方请教一下，从艺术的角度而言。

“以防你不知道我是来干什么的——‘如果我不是神，为什么没有人来惩罚我’，我想这句话是你说的。”

“你是来惩罚我的？”尼禄愣住了，他打量着对方，“你是……神明？”

“噢尼禄，我当然不是神明。”男人的眼里闪着笑意，“但我确实是来惩罚你的。”

接下去罗马帝国的皇帝就发现自己被反剪了手，放倒在他清点劫掠品的桌上，被珠宝与金币环绕，紧接着他感到身后一凉，这个擅自闯入的平民竟敢掀开他的袍子！

尼禄的袍子里什么都没穿，当然，这并不让男人觉得意外。鲜少见光的臀部此刻暴露在空气中，在烛光的映照下几乎白得发光，男人掐住由于尼禄的挣扎正在微微发颤的臀肉，从背后凑近尼禄的耳朵：“你可是一个特别、特别不乖的孩子。”

“啪！”

紧随其后的是一个清脆的声音，尼禄楞了好几秒，才从屁股上蔓延起的火辣疼痛中反应过来这是什么，他的脸立刻因为愤怒而涨红，扭动着挣扎起来：“你怎么敢这么对待你的皇帝！”

男人并没有被他的怒火吓到，他颇为愉悦地看着尼禄雪白肌肤上那个泛红的手印，要不是时机不对，或许他会找个画家将此刻的场景描绘下来，而此刻，很可惜，这场面只能由他自己来欣赏了。他一边想着，一边用同样的力度狠狠打上尼禄的另一侧臀瓣，他喜欢鲜艳的颜色。

“住手！我以皇帝的身份命令你！”

“啪！”

“你怎么敢……停下！我说停下！”

“啪！啪！啪！”

清脆的声音在房间里回响，尼禄还在挣扎，他用尽了所有辱骂的词汇，但男人没有丝毫停下的意思。尼禄被火辣疼痛与羞怒烧红了眼，而且这个不知名的男人居然还压在他身上，男人身上粗粝的布料摩擦着他的下半身，随着每一次拍打的疼痛而来的还有一种刺痒感，尼禄难耐地扭动着身体，想要借此缓解身后的刺痛，却如同隔靴搔痒般毫无效果，不仅如此，他发现自己还在这样的蹭动中勃起了。

他应该穿上瑟布里加克勒姆*（注：古罗马内衣，这是一种简单的缠腰布，穿时经由胯部下缠绕起来，在腰间打结）的，现在每一次拍打除了给他带来针扎般的疼痛外，还带着他的阴茎在长袍中磨蹭，再名贵的布料也没有办法阻止这给他带来的刺痛感，他觉得自己一定是被磨破了皮，这刺痛感与他身后滚烫的疼痛夹杂在一起，很快就让他的挣扎变得无力，连咒骂声都软了下来，甚至夹上了哭腔：“停下……求你了……”

这句话以一个抽噎结尾，让男人愣了一下。他停下动作，几乎立刻发现尼禄正来回磨蹭着身下的桌子，喘得比刚才还要厉害。他豁然开朗，刚才还毫不留情的手顺着罗马皇帝丰润的屁股滑进他的长袍中，准确地掐住了对方的阴茎。

尼禄发出一声长长的呜咽，半是由于自己的欲望终于被人握住，半是由于对方粗暴的动作，他下意识地向前挺动身体，却被对方掐住无法动弹。

“这可不行，”男人说，“洗劫神庙，杀害牧师，以这样的恶行而言，你所受的惩罚还不够，何况这是你自己索要的。”

“我没有……索要过惩罚。”尼禄吸了吸鼻子，眼泪顺着脸滑下，男人在说话时用毫不轻柔的方式蹭过他的囊袋，他打着颤，硬得发疼，汗水与泪水混杂在一起，狼狈不堪。

“你是罗马皇帝，得小心你说出的任何一句话。”男人歪了歪头，语气中带上一丝无辜，他看着尼禄的样子，觉得自己找到了一种更有效的惩罚方式。他抽开尼禄长袍上的腰带，将罗马皇帝的手反绑在身后，接着便没再管他，径自走到一边倒上酒。

尼禄的腿早已软得支撑不住自己，在男人松开他的钳制后便沿着桌子滑坐下去，尖锐的疼痛让他坐下的那一刻便倒在地上，罗马的王徒劳的挣扎着，试图挣脱手上的束缚，远远看去像是不小心掉进麻袋的松鼠惊惶地想要逃脱。

男人被自己想象的画面逗笑了，他在尼禄身边蹲下，扶起躺着的皇帝，将酒杯送到尼禄嘴边——夜还长，他可不想尼禄现在就哑了嗓子。何况即使是他也不得不承认，尼禄红着眼眶的样子看上去令人心软，而他迫不及待地吞咽着酒水、溢出的葡萄酒顺着他喉咙滑下的画面又过于令人心动，以至于男人短暂的走了下神，接着就被尼禄死死咬住了拇指的指节。

从疼痛程度上来说，尼禄绝对没留半点力气。酒杯被撞落在地上，洒下的酒水在尼禄的身上泅开，尼禄闪着快意与挑衅的眼神带着丝妖异的美，而男人只是纵容地看着罗马皇帝，像是看着被骄纵坏了的孩子，他没有强迫尼禄松开，甚至没有挣扎。尼禄松开牙时，嘴唇上已经沾满了男人手上的血，但他没有感受到报仇的快感，对方甚至连声痛呼都没有发出来。

男人将伤口含在嘴里，等他再开口时，嘴唇上便沾染上了浅红的鲜血：“高兴了？那么我们开始下半场游戏。”

男人的手沿着尼禄的腿一路上滑，落在他的阴茎上，漫不经心地拨动着尼禄的囊袋，他的动作介于温柔与粗暴之间，在该慢的时候快，在该快的时候又慢条斯理。尼禄喘得像条落在岸上的鱼，他冒了那么多汗，卷发可怜兮兮的垂着，他嘴唇嫣红，毫不克制他的呻吟，被摸得爽了还会仰起头，全无保留地将下颚的曲线展现在男人面前。

他几乎忘记了自己被人绑着双手，他的屁股上还带着一片火辣的疼痛，罪魁祸首咬上他的脖子，犬齿刮过他的喉咙，恰到好处的疼痛与恐惧将尼禄激得在地上弹动了一下，龟头上渗出透明的液体。

罗马皇帝显然已经沉迷于此，但这并不是男人的目的。男人捞过地上的酒杯，杯子里剩下小半杯葡萄酒，他将手指伸进酒杯中搅动了一会，趁着尼禄没有防备时捅进他的身体。身下的身体立刻紧绷起来，男人感到他的手指被肠壁紧紧地吸附着，尼禄发出一声变调的呻吟，尾音拖长着散在空中，混着葡萄酒的香气和若有若无的血腥味，泛起一股甜腻的气息。

男人没有放缓动作，他的手指在尼禄身体里深深浅浅地打着转，另一只手将侧卧在地上的尼禄翻过来，现在罗马皇帝背对着他，手腕上被腰带磨出一片鲜红，红肿的臀肉由于他的动作微微发颤，简而言之，他看上去像极了一份美味佳肴。

男人探进第二根手指，拨动出罗马皇帝的哽咽声，这位自诩艺术家的皇帝真该听听此刻他的声音，这比世界上的任何一种乐器都要来的好听。他的动作又快又猛，房里逐渐除了喘息声，只剩下叽里咕噜的水声。尼禄的阴茎抵在大理石地面上，由于缺少关照正委屈地流着前液，身后的手正在一点一点将他打开，没有半分停下的意思，于是他只能自给自足，在地上扭动着试图抚慰自己——

“不，我亲爱的尼禄，这可不乖。”男人按住了他的动作，他的声音带着失望，“这是你自找的。”

他的手指从尼禄身体中抽出，突如其来的空虚感扼住尼禄的喉咙。男人解开尼禄手上的腰带，还没等尼禄活动自己终于自由的双手，这腰带便缠在了尼禄的阴茎上。

“松……开。”尼禄抽着凉气，他努力的仰着头看向男人，眼中因被束缚住的欲望凝起泪水，显得无辜又可怜。少有人能阻挡他这样的目光，尼禄深知这一点，但显然这个男人不在着范畴内。

“不行，这是惩罚。”男人露出一个愉悦的笑。他从身后扶住尼禄，看着正饥渴收缩着的穴口，挤进四根手指，草草地扩张了几下，便掐着罗马皇帝的腰，将自己的勃起埋了进去。

他插得又重又深，像是一柄灼人的焰剑，逼得尼禄呜咽起来。他一边含糊的说着“不行了快出去”，一边挣扎着想要爬离男人，却被对方一只手拽了回来。现在他的背贴在男人的胸口，有力的心跳顺着肌肤传到他身上，下半身被男人钉住，灼热的温度从他们接触的地方一路燃起，像罗马的那场大火一样，将他所剩无几的理智烧了个干净。

“动一动。”

这句话中夹杂着几次喘息，尼禄抽泣着，近乎祈求。

男人似乎终于不忍心这么折磨他，他用力向前顶了一下，逼出尼禄又一声呻吟，开始抽插起来。他的动作再次变得慢条斯理，但每一下都那么深，让尼禄生出自己的心脏都要被顶出身体的幻觉。

接着，某一刻，尼禄感到男人的阴茎似乎擦过了某个点，快感顺着脊柱延伸至头皮，他控制不住地颤抖起来——由于从未体会过的快感，以及自己被缠着的、硬得发痛的阴茎。

男人显然也发现了这一点，他调整了角度，每一次深入浅出都蹭过那给尼禄带来绝佳快感的一点，可怜的罗马皇帝很快就被无法发泄的快感折磨得眼前发黑，来不及吞咽的口水顺着脖子滑下去，色情极了。

“松开我——求你，求你了，我再也不敢了，对不起，求你——”

尼禄语无伦次的说，讨好的将男人的手指含进嘴里，模仿着性交的动作，深深浅浅的吞吐着他的手指，含糊的哀求着。

“你做错了什么？”男人蹭过尼禄的敏感点，反问。

“我不该洗劫神庙，欺骗、杀人，”男人的另一只手放在了他的勃起上，尼禄受到鼓舞似的继续开口，“我该当个乖孩子，随便怎么惩罚我都行，求你了让我射——”

他的性器由于无法释放涨得发红，看起来着实可怜。男人还不想这么快把罗马皇帝玩坏，大发慈悲地解开那根万恶的腰带。一小股白浊液体立刻喷出来，接着，随这男人每一次顶入尼禄的深处，都会有一些精液从他的顶端渗出。

但这并不是完整的释放，随着后方的快感堆积，尼禄难受地在男人身上扭动着，由于无法释放而啜泣起来。他的后穴由于这动作绞紧了，死死地吸着男人的阴茎，火热紧致的感受让男人加快了抽插，将微凉的液体灌进尼禄的身体。

男人将软下来的性器滑出尼禄的身体时，罗马皇帝还在绝望的撸动着自己的阴茎，他将求助的目光投向男人，像是无助的羔羊：“帮帮我。”

于是狡猾的狼咧开嘴，他的手覆上尼禄已经近乎发紫的勃起，手指缠绕着囊袋滑到柱身，不轻不重的在铃口上打着转。比起先前的性事这过于温和了，尼禄将头埋在男人的颈边，贪婪的呼吸着他身上的气味，将哭声埋在他的脖颈中。

男人猛地加重了手上的力气，粗粝的刮过尼禄的铃口，他贴着尼禄的耳朵，呼吸里带着潮热的气息：“为我射出来，乖孩子。”

罗马皇帝在这句话中迎来了一场人生中最痛快的高潮，精液溅到灰色的大理石上，滴落在尼禄的腹部和男人的手上，被爽得近乎抽搐的皇帝蹭成一团。白浊液体后紧随着一小股浅黄色的液体，男人看着小尼禄颤颤巍巍地射完，饶有兴致地看着大尼禄像一根面条似的软倒在他身上，软绵绵的喘息声中夹杂着抽泣。

“做得很好。”

男人的手插进尼禄发间，缓缓顺着他的卷发，半晌后才听见尼禄吸了吸鼻子，用沙哑的声音说：“你总是这么安慰被你惩罚的人？”

“当然不是，尼禄。”

男人笑了笑，眼里流转着光芒，他低下头吻上尼禄，将这张嘴里的其余话堵了回去，与那根灵活的舌头纠缠在一起。

是鲜血、硝烟与灼烧的气味。

尼禄迷糊地想着这是他喜欢的气味，他被吻得舒服地哼出声，全然忘了这个人是他今夜所有遭遇的罪魁祸首。他听见对方开口：

“尼禄·克劳狄乌斯·恺撒·奥古斯都·日耳曼尼库斯，记住我的名字——”

P.S.

第二天，清醒了的尼禄在身边发现了一条不属于他的黑色衣带，上面带着灼烧的痕迹。尼禄想了一会，从昨夜模糊的记忆中翻出一个“罗”的发音，最后认定昨夜的不速之客叫做“罗穆路斯”。

尼禄承认他开始期待下一次“惩罚”。


End file.
